


Another bold move

by LemonWhirlwind



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Spoilers, Casket of Ancient Winters, Fix-It, Gen, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Thor: Ragnarok (2017), The Tesseract (Marvel)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-26 00:30:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14988842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LemonWhirlwind/pseuds/LemonWhirlwind
Summary: Loki was just about to make his beeline for the goblet of Eternal Flame when he stopped abruptly. A source of pale blue light had caught his attention - two in fact.In which Loki takes both the Tesseract and the Casket of Ancient Winters from Odin’s treasure vault at the end of the movie Ragnarok.





	Another bold move

“Surtur’s crown...Surtur’s crown...Surtur’s crown…”

Loki was striding through Odin’s treasure vault with hasted steps, a determined expression set on his face. He had to find the skull of Surtur, which some guards had stuffed away upon Thor’s return from Muspelheim. When found, the skull was to be mended with the Eternal Flame to resurrect the fire demon Surtur, in a very infernal form. 

He had to hurry because time was on the essence. Hela’s power grew significantly with every passing second, and the so called “Revengers” had already a hard time fighting her.

If Hela would have it her way, all nine realms, no, more than nine civilizations, would fall under her cruel rule. For some very obvious reasons, Loki strongly opposed her plans of absolute power in the cosmos. That was one of the reasons he offered himself to the task of resurrecting Surtur. 

The other reasons for his willingness… well, one never knew what valuables Odin had hidden in his vault to collect dust.  
After a few moment of searching, Loki eyes finally alighted upon the skull-resembling crown. It rested quietly on its pillar in the far corner of the vault.

He stepped up to the skull and gave it a quick once-over: he had imagined it be more majestic. If he was Surtur, he would have wanted a more royal crown. The crown had horns, that strongly looked like big eyebrows, which he strongly doubted was considered appealing for any beings. This was the iconic relic after all, that would be the end of the golden city.

But joking apart, would Ragnarok be enough? Would Hela surely be defeated or…?  
Done with his pondering, Loki swiftly grabbed the crown and was just about to make his beeline for the goblet of Eternal Fire when he stopped abruptly.

A source of pale blue light had caught his full attention - two in fact. Though the first one he was admittedly more interested in. 

He laid down Surtur's crown, all recent urgency suddenly forgotten. Loki eyed the first light source, the Tesseract, and slowly approached it. This cube, this invaluable infinity gem, was coming with him. 

Loki quickly searched the cube for hexes or protective barriers. He found one, which he easily disabled with his magic.  
Then, with a series of intricate hand movements, the Tesseract disappeared into his dimensional pocket space. Satisfied with having acquired the space stone, Loki turned around to resume his mission, to cause Ragnarok, when something eerily happened. 

The Casket of Ancient Winters had started to emit a stronger light, which waxed and waned. He could even make out a soft humming noise.  
It was as if the Casket was begging not to perish along Asgard. Begging Loki to save it, like he had done with the Tesseract. 

Truthfully, he couldn't care less about the Casket’s existence. Why not let it be destroyed? He disliked the reminder the Casket served him as. Whenever he made physical contact with the Casket of Ancient Winters, his Asgardian glamour would be replaced with his true heritage: his skin would turn blue like a Jotun’s, and his emerald green eyes would turn scarlet red. The eyes of a monster. 

He wanted to turn around, to dismiss the artifact, but the Casket’s light show continued, and upon closer inspection, the light signals looked somehow familiar. They reminded him a little of the Tesseract’s.

Suddenly, like a bolt from the blue, a plan started to form in his mind. Loki was a trickster, a skilled illusionist. Could he somehow swap the Casket for the Tesseract? In other words, could he try to fool Thanos? If not, buy them time to flee, cause a distraction so to say? 

Already scheming, he let the Casket join the Cube in his pocket space. The action brought renewed hope. Hope was a feeling he rarely felt; he couldn’t recall the last time he had felt this spirited. After whisking away the treasures, Loki continued with his original plan. 

Surtur’s crown again in his grip, he walked up to the Goblet hosting the Eternal Flame. It was now or never.  
Loki gazed deep into the flame and dropped the crown into the fire, along with the lines “With the Eternal Flame, you’re reborn” 

He quickly took a few steps back and waited a few seconds to make sure his mission would surely be accomplished, and upon seeing that the crown's aura started to take on a demonic appearance,  
he hurried back to his waiting spaceship. 

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
It was funny, he thought, how some spoken promises always turned to prophecy. How destiny still arrived.  
How his uttered words in Svartalfheim had turned true in the end: He had a good seat from which to watch Asgard burn.  
But the keyword was `had`. 

Even as Asgard became engulfed in flames, he didn’t glance back. Loki didn’t even watch as Asgard imploded. Even as the corners of his vision turned to a blinding white, he didn’t turn around to witness the destruction of Asgard.  
Why? 

He wanted to remember Asgard in it's glorious moments. He now had a dark time ahead of him, because he would again have to face Thanos.  
A somewhat happy memory was necessary.

**Author's Note:**

> First fic. And English is not my mother tongue ^^; It's okay to point out obvious grammatical errors.  
> There will be approximately 3 chapters.


End file.
